Environmental pollution is a serious problem that is especially acute in urban areas. Motor vehicles, such as automobiles, are a considerable contributor to this pollution dilemma, especially those not equipped with anti-pollution devices, or with breaches in their structural integrity. Centralized systems to detect vehicle emissions are known, but require vehicles to be taken to the centralized test facilities. Systems for remotely sensing vehicle emissions (e.g., roadside) also are generally known. These remote systems, however, typically detect emissions emanating from the exhaust system of a moving vehicle (e.g., an automobile). However, other types of emissions known as running losses also exist. Running losses are defined by the EPA, and include hydrocarbon emissions from sources such as evaporation from a gas cap, blow-by emissions (e.g., residual plume from other vehicles or losses from an engine compartment or fuel lines that are swept under the car and emerge at the rear of the vehicle) and other running losses. In some cases, one or more running loss plumes mix with an exhaust plume. In some cases, they may cause a system to invalidate the test for that vehicle. Other drawbacks also exist.